The present invention is related to a data processing system having a central processor and main memory for storing data, and more particularly relates to creating and accessing data objects used to maintain state information for shared data at a local complex stored in a portion of the main memory which is not accessible to programming in the central processor.
Data processing systems are known in which processor interrupts are used for external device event reporting. Subchannels are also known which are defined by an installation procedure which resides in a hardware system area not available to programs being executed by the central processor unit (CPU). CPU instructions are provided to allow the operating system software to store and modify a limited set of data within the subchannel.
Architected control structures are also known which govern machine behavior such that address translation tables can be attached to the CPU through the specification of absolute or real storage addresses within CPU control registers. Storage areas available for use by application software typically reside in program addressable main storage. Addressable storage areas are accessed by program software via mapped storage addresses, but cannot be accessed via the same mapped storage addresses by the channel subsystem. The storage management of program defined areas is performed by the operating system software. The virtual mapping of program defined areas is performed by the operating system software.